


Шафран

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: «А ведь неплохая идея, Хаз цветы тоже любит!» - довольный собой Луи было устроился поудобнее в кресле, но с удивлением обнаружил, что притащил с собой тот самый злополучный шарф. Замерев на долю секунды, он отбросил его на соседний диван и открыл страничку поиска в интернете.





	

Красивый черный шарф с узором напугал Луи чуть ли не до икоты. Лежавший неровной грудой в малоосвещенной зоне гардероба, он очертаниями походил на некое мохнатое животное. Котов, к примеру, шатен, и правда, очень любил, но взяться ему в номере отеля было совершенно неоткуда.

Развернув находку в руках и различив довольно броский логотип, Томлинсон скривил губы. Он помнил этот подарок от Кауэлла, так до нельзя удачно подошедший к новому пальто Стайлса.

«На улице все еще прохладно, он опять простудит горло…» — пронеслось у шатена в голове. Вина за то, что Гарри так спешно собрался, что выбежал из номера без шарфа, неприятно кольнула Томлинсона.

Они не виделись пару недель, никак не смогли сопоставить графики, и Томмо, уставший от такого «режима недосвиданий», бурчал с самого приезда, хотя прекрасно осознавал, что Стайлс так же ни в чем не виноват и соскучился не меньше него. В итоге не выдержав маленькую язву, которой Луи был с раннего утра, он сбежал в город, бросив на ходу, что вернется только после фейерверка. «Сегодня же не ночь Гая Фокса, и даже не Новый год. С каких пор фейерверки в Лондоне на Пасху», — обреченно вздохнув, шатен решил, что надо вытаскивать себя любимого из хандры, чтобы к возвращению Гарри от утреннего засранца не осталось и следа.

В лобби-баре отеля было пустынно. «Видать, все поглощены праздниками и приготовлениями к ним».  
— Ты можешь просто направить ей цветы… — донеслось до уха шатена от мимо проходящей тучной дамы неопределенного возраста.

«А ведь неплохая идея, Хаз цветы тоже любит!» — довольный собой Луи было устроился поудобнее в кресле, но с удивлением обнаружил, что притащил с собой тот самый злополучный шарф. Замерев на долю секунды, он отбросил его на соседний диван и открыл страничку поиска в интернете.

— Вам в рыльцах или молотый? Второй, кстати, гораздо дешевле!  
— Почему в рыльцах, — удивился Луи. — Мне б, наверно, в горшке…  
По ту сторону телефонной трубки резко замолчали.  
— В горшке? — переспросил задумчиво оператор.  
— Сестра говорит, в букете они быстро вянут, — теперь уже засомневался в своих словах Томлинсон.

Смех парня оглушил его, и Луи, оторвав руку с телефоном от уха, уставился на мобильный в полной растерянности.  
— Так вам нужны сами цветы! Крокусы! — подвел черту молодой человек, отсмеявшись. — Похоже, я забросал вас вопросами, толком не разобравшись. Вы позвонили не в ту службу доставки, но не отчаивайтесь, я вам посоветую одну компанию, что как раз специализируется на нестандартных заказах. У меня жена вот ландыши любит, — его тон смягчился. — Что ж удачи тебе, приятель!

Томлинсон и правда очень быстро оформил заказ по совету того шафранового парня, и довольный собой поднял взгляд на часы над камином. «Как странно, мне казалось, я провозился как минимум полчаса… — почесал затылок в недоумении Томмо. — А время по-прежнему без четверти восемь».

Луи заказал еще одну чашку чая и перебрался в другое кресло поближе к входу, чтобы не пропустить возвращение кудрявого. Несколько раз он повторил в голове фразы извинений и очередных признаний в любви, после чего его мысли переключились на предстоящее завтра вечером мероприятие. Лиам приедет днем, а вот агент Малика отвечал уклончиво, но в душе, наверно, каждый из парней надеялся, что он все-таки будет.

— Вот ты где! — оглушил его возглас Хорана, мчавшегося к нему через весь холл. — А я уже к твоему номеру поднялся, долго стучал, и уж было расстроился, что Стайлс утащил тебя на праздничные гулянья…  
— Он хотел, — насупился Томмо, — но мы немного повздорили, и он ушел без меня…  
— Ну если немного, то это ерунда, — ободряюще похлопал его Хоран по плечу. — Завтра светлый праздник, помиритесь!  
Томлинсон благодарно улыбнулся, и обнял блондина в ответ.

— Хм… — Найл бросил взгляд за спину друга, и почти сразу перевел его на собственное запястье. — Однако часы то, похоже, сломаны. Сколько времени ты тут уже сидишь, друг?

Глаза Луи расширились от внезапного понимания, и он хлопнул себя ладошкой по лбу.  
— То-то я думаю, как время то тянется!  
— Ничего себе тянется, — заржал Хоран, — да оно ж просто стоит. А на телефоне ты время не мог посмотреть?!

Луи смерил его убийственным взглядом, но потом вдруг нахмурился и тоже бросил взгляд на наручные часы ирландца.  
— Мой Бог, так уже почти одиннадцать! Почему Стайлса до сих пор нет, может что-то случилось…  
— Да брось, он ведь пока полгорода сладостей не скупит, не успокоится! — Найл открыто веселился, наблюдая за озадаченным шатеном. — Томмо, ну что же ты, Пасха все-таки, кого ему баловать шоколадным кроликом и яйцами, как не тебя! Кстати, пойду-ка уточню, будут ли завтра свежеиспеченные крестовые булочки к завтраку. Прямо так и вижу их — пряные, пышные, с изюмом и цукатами, покрытые глазурью…  
Довольно промычав, Хоран оставил шатена, наконец, одного.

Гарри появился в поле зрения настолько неожиданно, что Луи вмиг позабыл все, что хотел сказать тому при встрече. Стайлс держал в руке огромный яркий пакет Rococo Chocolates, и шатен непроизвольно улыбнулся, вспоминая слова ирландца. Вскакивая навстречу, он замер, скользя глазами по огромному дивану.

— Привет, — раздался у него над ухом чуть хрипловатый голос кудрявого.  
— Я, кажется, твой шарф потерял, — смущенно прошептал Луи вместо ответного приветствия, пряча раздосадованное выражение лица в вороте пальто парня.

— Какой шарф? — искренне удивился Стайлс, дотрагиваясь свободной рукой до шерстяного аксессуара вокруг своей шеи.  
— От Армани, — фыркнул Томлинсон и осекся, надеясь, что это не прозвучало слишком пренебрежительно.  
— Не страшно, — нежно погладил его по волосам Гарри, — мой самый любимый все равно при мне.

Луи поднял враз потеплевший взгляд. Темно-зеленый палантин, так эффектно оттенявший цвет глаз, Джоанна подарила Гарри на позапрошлое Рождество.

— Я тебе столько всего купил! — веселый возглас выдернул шатена из грустных мыслей. Стайлс широко улыбался, явно довольный своими покупками. — Только до завтра ты ничего не получишь!  
— А у меня тоже для тебя сюрприз, — подмигнул Томлинсон, утягивая за собой парня в сторону лифта. — Правда, доставят его тоже только лишь рано утром…  
— Ничего, мы оба можем и подождать, — расплылся на этот раз в лукавой улыбке Гарри. — Мы ведь сможем найти занятие на ближайшие несколько часов, верно?

Дверь за ними закрылась, но еще несколько секунд издалека был слышен звонкий смех Луи.


End file.
